bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Betty Boop's Double Shift
Betty Boop's Double Shift ---- Betty Boop's Double Shift is a puzzle game, developed by Black Lantern Studios and published by DSI Games. The game is based on the popular Betty Boop cartoon series. Betty must move from table to table in order to serve her customers in a timely manner, but if she takes too much time, customers will get angry and leave. After a while, however, Betty Boop's Double Shift changes gears, and becomes a game more akin to Elite Beat Agents. Betty gets called to the front of the diner to sing a song, and the player must tap the stylus on the buttons that correspond to the note she sings. The game was given negative reviews. Nintendojo, gave it a 3.0 out of 10, and criticized the unresponsive touch controls, and the game's lack of originality. IGN came down on the game for being a clone of Diner Dash and Cake Mania, and gave the game a 4.5 out of 10. Characters *Betty Boop *Grampy *Bimbo *Koko the Clown *Gus Gorilla Customers Snobby Sally Snobby Sally is tough to please and Betty will have to work quickly to provide the kind of service Sally demands, but if Betty can keep Snobby Sally happy the tips will be worth the effort. Lazy Bones Lazy Bones are amond the least motivated individuals in Betty's neighborhood. While they rarley have a bad attitude, they often take a long time to make decisions and are poor tippers. Slobs Slobs (Irving) just don't seem to care about much. They won't be as hard to please as goons, or take as long to make decisions as Lazy Bones, and they won't be great tippers. When Slobs come into the club, Betty will have to work to keep them very happy if she wants to earn a good tip. Critics Critics (Freddie Frog) will arrive to review Betty's club from time to time. All critics are picky about the service they receive, but pleasing the critics is always good for business. Military Boys Military Boys (Fearless Fred) on leave are Betty's specialty! Give the flyboys plenty of attention and they will be Betty's best tippers. Goons The Goons of Betty's neighborhood like to throw their weight around. Rude and impatient. Goons can be very tough to please. The First Shift Betty's Jazz Club is a casual environment where guests are free to enter and seat themselves, but seating is limited. Fortunately the doorman, Gus Gorilla will allow customers inside if there are seats available. Taking Orders When Betty's customers are ready to order they will put down their menus and raise their hands. Touch on the customers table and Betty will take the order. Customers can order milkshakes from the bar, candy from the candy dish, or may request to hear a song from the jazz band. Betty will need to be quick or her customers will become inpatient and Betty could lose the opportunity to earn those tips. Milkshakes Many of Betty's customers will order one of the clubs famous milkshakes. When you tap touch the customers table with the Nintendo DS stylus, a multicoloured order placard will be left on the table. Touch the Ticket rack to have Betty place the order. When the order has been filled milkshakes will appear on the drink counter with colours that match the order placard. Touch the milkshake glasses with the Nintendo DS stylus and then touch the table that holds the corresponding placard to deliver the order. Candy Betty can satisfy her guests sweet tooth by delivering candy from the candy dish. When a customer wants something sweet,a candy icon will appear on their table. Touch the candy dish and Betty will pick up the candy. Touch the customers table and Betty will deliver the order. It may take some time for the candy dish to be refilled, so Betty will need to pick up and chose which customers orders to fulfill first. The Band Grampy, Bimbo & Koko do their part to entertain the guests at Betty's Jazz Club. When guests want to hear a band, a musical note will appear on their table. Tap the corresponding icon on one of the band members and the trio will begin to play. The band will need to rest between songs, so some customers may have to wait to hear the music they want. The Second Shift The spotlight is on Betty as she takes the stage for the second shift. As Betty's concert begins musical notes will appear on the top screen, use the Nintendo DS stylus to select the corresponding notes in the correct order on the bottom screen. Each correct note earns the cheers and admiration of the audience, as well as greater tips. Be careful! One wrong note and the audience may decide to turn on you. Power Mode With every order Betty fills in her first shift, and every correct note she sings in her second shift, Betty will recieve tips from her customers. If Betty can earn enough tips in a single day she will gain a gold star for her efforts. The gold star will accompany Betty into her next shift, When Betty's guests need a quick boost tap the star to activate Betty's Power Mode. Betty will use all of her charm to entertain the clubs guests. Quickly raise attitudes. Character Concept The original sprite design for Betty Boop was unique but the developers decided to use an official image of Betty Boop for the game sprite. Gallery A2.jpg A1.jpg A3.jpg A4.jpg Double.png Trivia *Grampy, Bimbo & Koko the Clown also make an appearance in the game along with many other characters from the Betty Boop series. *Koko doesn't appear in any of the dialogue scenes. *Billy Boop & Pudgy appear on one of the official artworks but they don't appear in the game. *Most of the artworks originate from the Betty Boop Diner. *The game features multiplayer, although you will need two Betty Boop Double Shift game cards. *Instead of using Mae Questel's archived voice recording, Bonnie Poe's archived "Boop-Oop-a-Doop" routine is used in the game. ---- Category:Betty Boop Toys & Games & Products Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo DS Category:Black Lantern Studios Category:Black Lantern Studios, Inc.